


Morning Routines

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: A fill for an ask!prompt from my tumblr account. From Liverpeps : how abt(sic) a sweet, quiet morning scene with them!! all quiet, the sound of each other's breathing and each other's heartbeats—just leon and just cloud.How could I say no?





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourhandiheld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhandiheld/gifts).



> A wonderful prompt from Jay, the mastermind behind Liverpepper and one of my dearest friends.

He likes to see the pale flesh shiver where he runs his fingertips over it. The shoulder is broad and firm, pliant with muscle and sinew, and soft like a kiss. Cloud sleeps on his side and Leon likes to trail lazy patterns on his back while he dozes; darkness is still outside, and it’ll be a while before dawn arrives. 

He trails his finger down the path of Cloud’s spine, following the hollows and contours of the bumpy ridge and then they fan out to map the small dimples in the base of his back. He can hear Cloud’s even breathing, soft and breathy and it’s comforting in its melody. Leon has come to rely on it. He carries on tracing his thoughts out onto Cloud’s back, the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, the small twitch of his leg tell Leon he is surfacing from sleep. Gradually, a groan escapes and Cloud stirs. Pushes his face into the pillow and gives a languid stretch. His whole back going taut as it pops once or twice. 

The stretch collapses into a boneless heap and Cloud rolls over; he knows Leon will be awake. He always is. Deep blue eyes with only the faintest hint of green in them fall on sharp, clear grey, and his gaze is a little fuzzy from sleep. 

“Hey.” He offers quietly, voice raspy. 

“Hey.” Leon replies. He cards his fingers through Cloud’s hair and massages his scalp, enjoying the way that makes Cloud’s eyelashes flutter, and then eventually he gives in and he closes them, shifting closer to Leon as his arms find their way around his body and he’s pulled up tight next to him, head on his chest as he listens to Leon’s heartbeat and luxuriates in the hand in his hair. 

It’s strong and steady, a solid *thud thud thud* beneath Leon’s ribs and Cloud can feel the pulse of it against his cheek. He counts for a while, until he gets to one hundred and then he presses a kiss to the spot beneath his lips and slides his head up underneath Leon’s chin, right into the crook of his neck. 

The hand has stopped in his hair but he’s still held securely, and Cloud breathes in, enjoying the musky scent on Leon’s skin and he presses a few kisses there too. 

“Coffee.” He mumbles, the vibration of his voice against Leon’s neck makes him shiver a little and the part of him that's addicted responds to Cloud’s suggestion. 

“It’s your turn.” He says evenly.

Cloud replies with a low wine in the back of his throat. “Willing to trade?” He offers.

“There’s nothing you’ve got that I want.”

“Wanna bet?” The smile in Cloud's voice is obvious. 

Leon thinks about it for a moment, and then eventually he concedes.

“Fine.” He extracts himself from Cloud’s hold and gets up. He’s across the room and pulling the door open when he tosses over his shoulder “But you’re doing patrol tonight.” And closes it behind him before Cloud can register what he’s said.


End file.
